Pass The Respect
“THIS REMINDS ME OF FIREOINY-” 'Pass the Respect '''is the 1st episode of ''BFTROR. It was released on July 1st, 2018. Deaths . Ball: Got eaten by Broboty. . Eraser Roboty: Got eaten by Broboty. . Firey Sr.: Passed away twice. . Minecraftian: Got stabbed by spikes. . Photograph of 8-Ball from BFB: Chopped in half. . All the Greg Heffleys except Broboty: Got eaten by her. Cold Open Ball runs up to Eraser Roboty, but is blocked by a random thumbnail. Ball then screams in horror. Then she “teleports” to Eraser Roboty. Ball then shows him a jar of time and existence. Eraser Roboty suggests they go inside. Doing so, Broboty comes up and eats said jar. Frame-by-Frame looks surprised and mentions she’s on a jar-eating streak. Then FBF asks Firey Sr. how many she has eaten in the past hour. He says it beats him, then he passes away. Epic Man then recovers Firey Sr., Eraser Roboty, and Ball. Then Epic Man asks Firey Sr. to stop dying, and mentions it’s the fifth time they had to recover him that day. Ball is glad for being recovered, and Frame-by-Frame says to thank their hero. Ball doesn’t want to thank him, but asks. FBF says he turns on Demon Mode on his phone. Ball gasps in disbelief, saying OOOOOOH. Minecraftian enters the scene and gives everyone a hello. Epic Man tells him to shut up. Ball agrees with Epic Man and asks him rudely to go away. Minecraftian declines to go away and says it’s time to play his jam. Then the screen zooms out to Mountainy and ASC. Mountainy asks him how it’s going. ASC says her “flight” has been delayed. Mountainy asks ASC to not make her cry. Then ASC says it’s been delayed for 2.5 hours. Syringe asks them if he can draw. Mountainy accepts. Then he asks them what he can draw, but ASC asks him to remove liquids, laptops, and other stuff from his “luggage”. Then Syringe gets the idea to draw a computer. ASC and Mountainy like it. Then the camera goes back to Minecraftian, who then starts to play his jam. Eraser Roboty then pushes the radio onto Minecraftian‘s leg. The side of the radio that hit Minecraftian had spikes, so he died. Eraser Roboty then says he thinks he’s annoying. 8-Ball comes up and agrees. Ball is so excited to see him, and says it’s a good day to see him. Photograph of 8-Ball comes up and says you don’t have to look at him by staring at him. Then 8-Ball asks how he exists, and says his mom said he isn’t allowed to be on the Internet. Ball says he’s sorry but 8-Ball declines, and says for PO8B to delete himself cause he’s to pure to be out on the Internet. PO8B also declines. Epic Man gets mad again and Ball says not to hurt him. FBF asks why and Ball answers by saying it’s mean, and says no one likes mean police officers. Tweeny asks what they said about him. Epic Man is mad that he’s mean, and FBF says frame-by-frame animation is better than animating with tweens. Tweeny says that method takes longer. FBF doesn’t think so and says he’s lazy. Tweeny gets real mad and is ready to beat up FBF. Some random rope was on the ground which flings Tweeny into the background, screaming. Roboty Comes Roboty “walks” up and says he has a low intellect. His eraser counterpart asks who he is. He is Roboty saying he hosts the fabulous show called Battle For The Respect Of Roboty. Tweeny flies back up to the foreground and everyone gasps. After the intro Frame-by-Frame tells Roboty that Photograph of 8-Ball ran away. Roboty says he has to get him back. Epic Man asks how they will. Firey Sr. says it’s too much work for him, then he passes out again. Roboty knows what has to be done. Then a cutscene plays where all the characters present look at Roboty prepare to get PO8B back. Roboty then runs to go get him. Then he is seen “going around the world” and then pass The Simpsons’ house. PO8B is then seen running. Roboty seems to be catching up, too. Then PO8B is blocked by 8-Ball, Eraser Roboty, and Broboty. PO8B seems nervous as he is cornered. Then the scene ends and Roboty declares everyone is present. 8-Ball is ready to kill him, as well as Eraser Roboty, who brought his guillotine. Photograph of 8-Ball and Firey Sr. are then recovered. Ball then asks how they got recovered without turning the crank. Ball was about to call hacks, but Roboty interrupts by asking everyone if they wanted to play a game. Tweeny says he hates games, and asks everyone what is wrong. Roboty asks if they want to win a prize, and Eraser Roboty asks what the prize is. Roboty says the prize is respect for himself. Everyone loves the prize, and Mountainy says the prize is particularly splendid. Roboty says to form 2 teams of 7. Randomy, who declines the offer, is sent somewhere, and then 8-Ball freaks out. At the next scene, it is shown Randomy has been sent to the bottom of a waterfall. Then the camera zooms into Randomy, and his eyes open, and they are worried. He starts to shiver, then he sees something that looks like Roboty’s mouth behind him. The ground shakes, and starts to disappear. Randomy runs for his dear life and jumps onto the bridge. It is shown the bridge is disappearing also. Randomy sees a chance to escape cause half the bridge is still there, but it’s too late. Epic Man is wondering where Roboty sent Randomy too, and he gets mad cause of it. Roboty says they don’t need to worry about him. Making and Naming the Teams Frame-by-Frame gets Epic Man and Ball onto her team. Epic Man wants to dance. Eraser Roboty then gets Mountainy and 8-Ball. Then 8-Ball picks Firey Sr.. Then Epic Man picks Broboty. 8-Ball and Eraser Roboty seem to glitch cause they don’t know who to pick next. 8-Ball then declares to pick Minecraftian. FBF’s team gets Syringe because he can draw. Mountainy picks ASC next. Ball then picks Photograph of 8-Ball and 8-Ball’s team gets Tweeny. Tweeny gets angry on why he got picked last, and 8-Ball said cause he sucks. Roboty then asks the team leaders their team names. Minecraftian wanted the name Epic Hunger Gamers, but 8-Ball says to call their team The Big Boy Billiards. Ball says their team is The Greg Heffleys. Challenge Category:Episodes